The Air Ride Series
The Air Ride Series (Jokingly dubbed Terrible Air Ride Series by Poyo) was Poyo Ride's most prominent series from 2014-2016. History The Facebook Era On January 3rd-4th, 2014, Poyo Ride and his cousin made three facebook accounts for three things related to Kirby Air Ride. The three accounts were Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, and All Patch. While this wasn't supposed to transistion into a comic, it marked the beginning of a new era in Poyo Ride's life. During January-May 2014, multiple Facebooks were made for various air ride characters, and some non air ride characters. These few non Air Ride characters would be the start of one of TARS's biggest flaws. On June 11, 2014, a wiki for the facebooks opened up, and later became the wiki for TARS. For the latter half of the year, the wiki became a part of 2014 TARS. On December 15, 2014, the account of White Kirby, which was the main facebook account, was terminated. There are three reasons why White Kirby was likely terminated. 1. Facebook detected that "Whitee Kirby" was a false name, 2. The raids the group pulled off on certain pages, and 3. Facebook was able to link White Kirby with the other accounts. 1 is the most likely of these. This pissed off Poyo Ride. Poyo Ride eventually tried moving all the characters to twitter, but the next stage of TARS began. The Comic Era The First TARS comic was made in January 2015. It has very terrible quality, but the quality improved as comics went on. Around July 2015, Poyo Ride says that the "Ego Ride" phase of TARS was over, but 2015 was still going on. In April 2015, TARS started to gain traction.... not for a good reason. People on fantendo criticized TARS for it's usage of dirty humor, such as the 9-11 comics. Poyo Ride used to say that they attacked his series for accusing White Kirby, the main character, of ripping off White, a character on Fantendo. Poyo Ride still thinks that these two characters have nothing in common, other than both being White Kirbies. 2015 was the year that started to make the series drift away from Kirby Air Ride. This year had several throwaway characters appear, probably the most out of any of the years. 2016 2016 was the year where the comics were of quality. However, 2016's glaring flaw was that TARS was split into two. One side had the classic comics with White Kirby, Blue Kirby, and their friends. However, comics that take place at school became rampant, and were completely different from the regular comics, with different main characters. Poyo Ride made them a seprate series after TARS was cancelled. The regular TARS cast attended the same school as the school characters, but the school characters were the ones who appeared in the school comics. Reconstruction Poyo Ride decided that he needed to bring TARS back as an Air Ride series. During the final 10 comics, he tried to bring the series back to its air ride roots. Firstly, two of the main eight kirbies were replaced with kirbies with more unique personalities. While he says that he was good on the Purple swap, the Green swap was something he didn't like, as Green Kirby was one of the TARS regulars, but was the best choice. Green was also swapped days before TARS was cancelled. Also, Poyo Ride was switching programs, which caused the comic quality to drop. Poyo Ride says some of the 2015 comics were better than some of the last 10 comics. The end of TARS Not long after Comic 200 was released, Poyo Ride put an end to TARS. He put it to an end because of the history of TARS, and because the cast was disorganized. He decided that he would create a new air ride series, Air Ride Adventures. Trivia *Poyo Ride claims the characters of 2014 are the "true characters of TARS." *TARS ended on Comic 200, but according to the farewell message, Comic 205 was scheduled to be the final TARS comic. *In TARS, like in a video game, each character has lives. Each character starts with 5 lives and can get more lives in various ways, meaning TARS characters only die when they run out of lives. **This was never explained by Poyo Ride until this was written. **This is likely the reason why Dyna Blade's Mom is 2016 years old in TARS. **Comic 85's remake contradicts this, as each character except the ARA veterans die after Zygarde blows up Crappy Town, despite the fact they should all survive due to their multiple lives. They could all have had one life left, but this is unlikely. **Miss Robot is the only character who has her life system explained, and hers is slightly different. Whenever she dies, a new Miss Robot from the schools storage room is activated and returns to where she originally was. The memory is retained throughout the Miss Robot clones. According to Poyo Ride, there are millions of clones in the storage, meaning Miss Robot has possibly the most lives left out of all the TARS characters. *The Air Ride series lasted for 1057 days. The wiki was up for 898 days before the series was cancelled. Comics ran for 677 days before the series was cancelled. Category:Series Category:The Air Ride Series